Blackjack in a Red Dress
by Lyra Harp
Summary: When Rocca suggests a game, she's dishing out more than just cards. But when she suddenly switches suits, does Dria have a chance? Did she ever? OC story


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Transformers_ (2007) or _Transformers_: _Prime_.

Music:

_R1_: The Hokey Pokey by Brave Combo

_R2_: Fever by Adam Lambert

_R3_: Technologic by Daft Punk

Movies:

_M1_: Poky little puppy

Television:

_T1_: Flash - Justice League

_T2_: J'onn J'onzz - Justice League

_T3_: Miko - Transformers: Prime

**Warning:**

I have never played blackjack before and I made the whole thing up about a red and black deck. I made two decks because those are Rocca and Dria's paintjobs. Please don't flame me if the characters mention something that has nothing to do with the game. Otherwise, I don't mind if you tell me what the game actually is and such. I know it's a game played in casinos and that's about it. XD

Rocca - Knock Out's Daughter

Dria - Soundwave's Apprentice

This is a test run of two of my new OC's, Rocca and Dria, who are are neutrals in the war. Hope you enjoy. :)

~0~

"Hey, Dria?"

"Hm?"

"Want to play poker?"

"No."

"I'll get you Starscream's stash of red energon..."

"...No."

"_Fine_, sour puss." I stared at her pout. She really was too much like Jazz for her own good. "I didn't realize you were more stiff than Prowl. At least _he_ takes_ breaks _with his _one and only mate_-"

I held up my servo. "No poker...or chess." She smirked and opened her mouth. "No removing of any armor."

She pouted again. "But your_ so_-"

"No."

She huffed. "Cards?" she offered.

"What's the catch?"

"Winner of each round gets to touch the loser _any way they want_."

"Sounds like rape."

"Why, Lillian, I'm appaled! You would take advantage of such a defenseless maiden and trap her in the ties that bind you and in the throwns of ecstacy you...you..._Oooh, Dria_-"

I huffed. "One - _I am not a pervert! _Secondly, I was talking about _you_ taking advantage. Thirdly, you've been watching too much anime on youtube."

"But it's _so_ deliciously malicious! The rape is phenomenal!"

I brought my left servo up to my helm."The bloody pit of Unicron have you been watching?"

"Tentacle intercourse, of course! Soundwave and-"

"For the bloody-don't-it-Don't finish that sentence!"

"But _Soundwave_-"

"Lalalalala! I can't hear you! Deaf decepticon! _Deaf decepticon!_"

"What? Too hot for you to handle?" I balked. "Oh please. Don't even try to hide it. I don't see why you try-Soundwave_ is _the sexiest mech on this ship, much as Knock Out may try to deny it. Soundwave reminds him requently...Dria? You still with me?"

"That's my _mentor_ your talking about."

"So?"

"_So_ I'm the one who has to _see him _everyday. You get to hide out in the med bay."

"Oh sure, 'cause being locked in the same office with your dad is _so_ appealing. I'd much rather frag Soundwave, and so would you."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"_No I wouldn_'_t_. That mech has enough blackmail material as it is. If I don't show up for work-"

"That's nothing new. Your always a lazy aft."

"...How encouraging. At least Knock Out doesn't replay events to you. Do you know what happens if I don't get up fast enough for his liking?"

"No, but I imagine you'd have to be pit fragging late for your shift if he has to come get you. I know you take an hour to roll out of the berth once you finally online, but-"

"Five minutes, mind you."

"Pit. What's he do? Electrocute you?"

"Worse."

"Tentacle love?"

"_No!_"

"A little pon de replay of mech's getting it on?"

"_Will you_..._!_ How'd you know?"

"Wait, seriously? Pit, he's worse than Jazz-"

"He's the _same_ as Jazz."

"He does that to you?"

"Unfortunately."

"...Does it turn you on?"

I rolled my eyes. _Definitely femme Jazz incarnate_. "One - No. Two, your sick. Three-"

_:I do the hokey pocky and shake it all around_. _That_'_s what it_'_s all about!: (R1)_

I dialated my optics. "I'm pretty sure your mental...And it's _pokey_, not _pocky_."

_:It_'_s my poky little puppy_. _He loves me a looot-: (M1)_

I hit the back of her helm."Are we going to play cards or not?"

_:Dibs on the-black-one:_ _(T1)_

I raised an optic ridge. _:I wanted the-black-one: (T2)_ "I thought you were red? You always pick red."

_:My baby walks so slow_. _Sexual tic-tac-toe_. _I wanna get you alone_. _Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever! Charge it, press it, unzip it, plug it, play it, touch it-: (R2 / R3)_

I shuttered my optics. "What?"

"Black is sophisticated. Red is for_ romance_."_ :Touch it!: (R3)_

"I am not_ touching _anything." _How exactly am I the pervert in this relationship, again? _"And just so that we're clear, here, if you cheat like last time, there isn't going to be a next time. Got it?"

"Sure thing, love. Want to share a box of rust sticks after?"

I raised an optic ridge. "I thought Knock Out banned those things."

"He only bans them so that Starscream doesn't get into his secret stash."

"Don't tell me you stole them from him."

"I'm appaled you would think so lowly of me. I'll have you know Ravage won them fair and square."

"...In other words, you got him to steal them for you."

"Not my fault I'm kawaii."

"Miss Kawaii is getting reported."

"You would report your own mate?"

_:Abso-freakin_'_-lutely: (T3)_

"And there's nothing I can do to pursade you otherwise?"

"Nope."

"Not even if the rust sticks were to be magically transformed into red energon cookies...?"

"Where, how, who-?"

"Wheeljack. Ratchet and Prowl. Jazz. Its supposed to be your creation gift. Technically I'm cheating by telling you, but I doubt Jazz will mind." My faceplate melted into an expression of pure adoration as I sent waves of love toward Rocca. She giggled. "Don't love me yet. You have to win to get them."

_:Bring it: (R3)_

"Stick it, darlin'. Stick it."

_One hour later_...

"You get the black deck and your still a pervert. I don't get it. No bot could possibly have that much luck."

"This is what happens when you refuse to play with the other officers on Saturday nights."

"Hmph." I sulked. _Meza wan_' _red cookies_...

Rocca chuckled as she placed a kiss on my forehead. "Better luck next time, love. Do you still want to share a rust stick?"

"M'Kay."

**Author's Note:** Please leave a review. I want to know what you guys think of the characters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
